


Thirty Attacks Zack

by psocoptera



Series: Thirty Fic [4]
Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: 30Fic, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character/Actor Mixup, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Saved By The Bell characters grew up like their actors' most infamous roles and grimmest rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Attacks Zack

"Time out," Zack Morris said. He set the tips of his right-hand fingers carefully against his left palm and peered at his hands for a moment.

"I don't even know what I'm doing," he said. "Where did I go wrong, huh? Where did we all... one day you're a kid in college, and, and the next, man, get this: here's me," ticking people off on his fingers, "here's Lis' the cokehead, Jessie's stripping in Vegas, Screech got, he got fired when Belding found out about the porn, it's been years since anybody even heard from Slater."

He stopped to try to figure out how many years... it was a lot, he was pretty sure.

"My wife... my wife got these new tits, they're huge, I should be fucking thrilled, right? They don't even feel like her. Don't move right... used to watch her at cheerleading practice, go watch her shwim..."

He blinked blearily. "What the hell is the point? I just turned thirty and I'm nowhere. You know where I'm gonna be when I'm forty? Nowhere. Shoulda gone to Yale. You know what I'm gonna do? Just never time in. Jus' shtop right here, 'fore things can get annnnny worse. No time in!" That came out a little loud.

"Hey, hey, hey," the bartender said. "Sir, I think I'm going to have to cut -"

The phone rang and he turned to answer it.

"Shaved by the b..." Zack mumbled into his drink.


End file.
